Shadow the hedgehog III
by grishka
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog is living a quiet life, far from war, far from his past. But when a group of aid workers that he transported up river into the Dragon Valley got kidnapped by Chaos Croc. The soldier without a country will bring hell to those who dare to draw first blood.
1. Chapter 1: Stick fight

Tristar Pictures presents, an incorporate project with Team Sonic, a Jim Abraham's movie.

Cast:

Sylvester Stallone - Shadow the hedgehog

Richard Crenna - Commander Abraham Towers

Justin Beiber - Chaos Croc

Crew:

Director - Jim Abraham

Story - Grishka

Script - Grishka

Music - Jerry Goldsmith

Screen play by Sylvester Stallone

* * *

Chapter 1: Stick fight

The planet of Mobius has never had a single day of true peace, it has endured endless wars all across the globe, first was the war between the Mobian and the Overlanders and Humans, then the First Robotnik War, then the Second Robotnik War. Now it endured another brutality, the iron fist of Chaos Croc continues to spread his control over the planet, now the Dragon Valley has become the new target of the pervy robotic lizard dictator. He forced the local populace into mass robotization or left them with a deranged mind, or have some of the hot looking ladies as his slaves. The grave situation has left hundred and thousands of refugees homeless, crippled, sick and dying.

Over a rice paddy in the Dragon Valley, a green military truck with a large green and red symbol ran along the road and stop just next to the paddy, on the truck were civilians and Robot soldiers, the robots forced the innocent peasants to kneel down before them as they prepare for their deadly, sick and twisted game, the robots bet each other which of the civilians will die due to step on to land mines they have placed in the paddy. The first person to ran over the rice paddy suddenly step on the mine under the murky water, the mine exploded and its victim ended in pieces. The robots were cheering wildly in the air, and they forced the rest to ran over the rice paddy, but none of the mine exploded, the harrowing experience of stepping on a land mine for the civilian was over for now, but the robots were so enraged that none of their gamble worked, the robots then proceeds to massacred what's left of the peasants. They gunned down every single last one of the peasant, making sure that no one was breathing.

Meanwhile in a far away place, a peaceful country with golden temples, booming toruism, tight but beautiful city streets, a black hedgehog was coming to a ring for his stick fight match, he was Shadow the Hedgehog. He rode his boat to a boxing match inside an abandonned warehouse by the river bank. He tied his signature red bandana, his hands wield two black sticks for the match. He walks into the lousy warehouse, where on all sides, people were cheering, holding their wages out over who will win. Shadow taunts his opponent, a full grown man wearring red trousers with bushy dark hair. The black hedgehog quickly jumps up and swing himself like a rotor, his sticks twirl around and round hitting the challenger on his hands. The challenger retaliates swiftly by sweeps Shadow off of his feet and bashed him to the ground with his sticks. Shadow fell down to the floor with bruises on his forehead, but he wasn't going to back down so easily, he hop back on his feet and slap the ankles of his challenger and hold him down by the neck, SHadow holds both of his sticks around the neck of the challenger, ready to strangle his opponent to death.

But the hedgehog has grown tired of killing, he backed away and left the warehouse in honor, while the crowd was cheering and calling for the black hedgehog to come back in and fight again, a voice calling out to him can barely get through the crowd, a voice that cried out "Shadow! Shadow the hedgehog!" It was Commander Abraham Towers, he came to find his black hedgehog. But Shadow couldn't hear his commander calling to him, Shadow hop on his boat and rode away from the city, up the river he goes, catching some snakes swimming in the water and deliver the cargo to a local snake show. Finally the long journey has ended with Shadow arrived at a monastery, a place where he came to seek shelters from civilization, where he can meditate and learn to be a pacifist. But after years of meditating, he couldn't find peace for himself, but still haunted by the nightmares of his past.

He brought the money earned through the stick fight match and with it he helps renovate the monastery for the priests and monks there. Outside the gate of the monastery, a limo drove in through the front gate, inside it were Commander Towers, four males and a blond haired women around her 20s. They came to the monastery and found Shadow was helping restoring some of the ancient parts of the temple. "Shadow! Long time no see. I have a group of humanitarian aid workers here thought they might rent your boat upriver." Towers introduced Shadow to the aid workers whom Shadow thought to be naive and reckless, "To where?" Shadow asked his commander, "Into the Dragon Valley." Towers replied, much to Shadow's dismay, he tried to sit this on out and not to take the risk and sending the aid workers into the dangers. "Dragon Valley is a warzone." Shadow turned away trying to refuse the bargain, "It may not for you get yourself into harms way like you used to. But it will change a lot of people's lives." Shadow now intrigued to know how will the aid workers changed the lives of people living in warzones like the Dragon Valley. "Are they bringing any weapons?" But Towers give the opposite answer to his question, "Of course not."; "Then they're not changing anything." Shadow said.

Towers was hopeless with convincing the hedgehog to lead them upstream into the Dragon Valley, but the blond haired woman came to Shadow pleaded him to bring them upstream, "Please Shadow, help us. If you help us then you will help a lot of innocent people with their lives as well." Shadow looks at her face, he was shocked down to his heart, she looks just like Maria Robotnik, at first he thought it was a hallucination, but it wasn't he started to freak out, he even suspects that Towers was planning something. If Towers was going to the Dragon Valley, he would have done it alone but this time tagging along a group of aid workers to find SHadow was something worth suspecting. "What are you planning...Towers?" Shadow asked with a slight growls in his tone, "Nothing Shadow. I'm just helping these folks out a bit. They are family members of my friends, and you are the only one i trust with their protection." Towers explained Shadow, but still the black hedgehog tried to refuse them one last time, "Go live a good life for yourself while you still can."

His cold words has finally exact its toll on Towers who was now on the verge of giving up to the hedgehog that he trained. But the female aid worker still not give up, she holds Shadow's hand and pleaded to him once again, "Why Shadow? Why don't you care about the lives of those war victims? You live so close to them but you still pretends that it's not your problem." Her eyes began to tears as if before SHadow's two red eyes, it was Maria crying at him for being a cold blooded person. He soon change his mind and comply to the bargain they gave him. "Find. I'll take you up river. But Towers, remember this, my war is over."; "You said your war is over. But it's the war out there, not the one inside your heart. You're still fighting a war inside your own heart. You're a divided hedgehog, on one side you were created as the Ultimate Life Form, but on the other hand you couldn't save the women you love the most. Trust me your mental test will come to you." Towers reminded Shadow of his own life, the hedgehog has yet to face up to his past. He will have to do it, to find his true inner peace.


	2. Chapter 2: Up the river

Chapter 2: Up the river

The next day, Shadow's boat was traveling up the Malwena river into the Dragon Valley, his passengers were the humanitarian aid workers who pleed for his help the day before. Their eyes were radiated with ethusiasm, care free, they think that this humanitarian aid mission is like a walk in the park like the other charity works they have done. Non of them aware of the dangers and brutal carnage they're about to see with their own two eyes. "Where are you from?" Sarah asked Shadow, who was piloting the boat, "The Ark." he mumbled to her, "Why did you leave?"; "I was drafted into the Eggwar." Shadow replied her with a heavy tone, he couldn't forget the memories of the Eggwar experience and the trauma that it left behind. He was the one with the worst Post Traumatic Stress Disorder damage, "Do you have any family?" Sarah asked Shadow, inquired to know more about the black hedgehog's personal life.

"No. Not one."; "Have you ever think of coming back? To the Federation?" Sarah's naive question couldn't shaken Shadow's tormented soul, why should he return to a society that shunned on him? Why should he come back to the country that created him, use him and abuse him then threw him out of society? His answer was clear and simple to her. "No." He sighed from the other's words, commenting him and his behaviours. By night fall, Shadow's boat was coming over the hideout of a group of pirates, he switched off the lights on his boat hoping that the pirates on shores won't see him passing by. "Ssh, quiet. Pirates are right next to us. Heads down!" The aid workers keep their heads down like Shadow said they tried to make not a single sound so as not to alerting the pirates of their presence. But unfortunately, there was a pirate gunboat heading out to meet them.

"Stop right there!" The pirate captain came along side Shadow's boat, his crew tied the two boats together to stop the tresspassers from getting away. "How dare you cross my water like this? You have no respect for me, Khomar the pirate captain?" the monkey threaten Shadow with a pistol pointing at Shadow's forehead. "Khomar, i respect you. I have no mean to tresspass, we're transporting supplies up river into the Dragon Valley." Shadow tried to reason with Khomar, the monkey saw Sarah hiding on Shadow's boat, Khomar had an awful, sick, twisted idea with Sarah. "Hey you got Overlanders going into my water ways! Better take some of them for me to have fun with!"

Just as soon as the monkey done saying, Shadow quickly draws out his M1911 pistol with only seven bullets, he took down the 8 pirates on the gunboat. The aid workers scream in terror when they saw the black hedgehog draws first blood at the pirate. One of the aid worker, a middle aged priest shouted out to Shadow's act of violence, "What the hell are doing? You don't have to kill them like that! Maybe i could reason with them!" Shadow quickly grab on to his shirt, pulls him down to Shadow's face for his conversation. "You think you can reason with these monkey ass? You think you could just sold Sarah to their whore house and get away wit hit? There's no reasoning with them, it's only blood and guns! And if i didn't kill them, you guys would be in their torture chamber by now!" Shadow shouted loudly into the priest's face, who trembled in fear as the black hedgehog reason his act of violent blood shed with the pirates.

"Let's just get out of here as fast as we can!" Sarah suggestion was heeded by Shadow, the black hedgehog starts up the boat's engine and move on to the Dragon Valley. When they have finally came to the drop off point, Shadow help unload the cargo for the aid workers whom continue their journey deeper and deeper into the warzone with local people carrying the supplies for them. While then, Shadow was heading back down the river, he came to site of last night's shootout, he boarded the pirate's gunboat and grab the gasoline can of the boat and poured it on the deck and below deck of the gunboat. Then he jumped back on his boat and threw a matchstick on the gunboat, setting the pirate's corpes and their gunboat on fire. Then finally going back down to the monastery where he started from.


End file.
